


Secret Words [Erwin Smith x Reader]

by alispropriisvolat



Category: Erwin Smith Simps, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Erwin Smith, Commander Erwin Smith, Consent, Erwin Smith Has Both of His Arms, Erwin Smith Has a Big Dick, Erwin Smith Lives, F/M, He be hung, Implied Sexual Content, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot, Oop, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Female Character, Sexual Content, Shameless Big Bang, Shameless Smut, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smut, Thanks, Top Erwin Smith, and, bc i get sad when i read about my boi dying, coming, even though i kill him in my work, for, just putting that out there, lol i love that tag, now, okay im gonna stop writing tags, tbh should be the first tag, thank you, thank you for reading, we like consent, what is freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alispropriisvolat/pseuds/alispropriisvolat
Summary: He calls me a dirty little whore.His dirty little whore.I like that.
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Original Female Character(s), Erwin Smith & Reader, Erwin Smith/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	Secret Words [Erwin Smith x Reader]

The words are a national best seller and bound in leather. 

But Erwin knows where they've come from. His own fingertips have drawn them across her imagination, his tongue left their syllables in her mouth. He whispered the plot in her ear, when he told her that he was taking her home that night. 

He flips the pages open and lamplight finds the late night stories written across the hours behind his bedroom door, on the skin beneath their clothes.

He reads:

_My dress is somewhere in the darkness of the midnight floor. And his shirt is unbuttoned, hanging somewhere, from the shadows of his room._

_"Let me see you," he says. His voice is a caress against my cheek, by my ear, on my jaw. "So beautiful," he murmurs. "So sweet."_

_He strokes my skin with whispers. And I lean into his mouth to catch the taste of his words, to feel their praise against my tongue — beautiful and dirty, soft and unrestrained._

_His mouth is hot. So fucking hot, so fucking filthy — nipping, murmuring, sucking, cursing._

_The harsh edges of his voice are dripping with that taste that flows from the ecstasy between my legs._

_His mouth is sin against my skin. And it feels like fucking heaven._

Erwin wants to read further, he wants to put the book away. But the next paragraph is outlining the shape of her. And his gaze surrenders to her form, written across the page:

_His tongue drags along my body, learning the taste of its dips and curves. I feel his mouth, tracing the arch of my back. Then it moves over my breasts and under them, outside my legs and in between them._

_Then his hands follow — and oh, God, the brilliant things he could do with his hands. His fingertips sink into my moans and draw out my gasps; he tangles me around his fingers. I am wrapped around them, wanting more._

_So when he slips his thumb between my lips and tells me to suck, I do._

_He calls me a dirty little whore._

_His dirty little whore._

_I like that._

A nudge of arousal forces Erwin to shift in his seat and writhe beneath his clothes. Heat spreads across his skin and starvation fills his mouth. 

And he reads further, eyes frantic, alight and greedy:

_He is the devil, and then he is God. He will break you first. He'll command your body to shiver and it will. He'll tell your legs to part for him and they will. Your screams will worship his name and you'll moan gospel around his fingers._

_He'll cast floods and send catastrophes to ruin your body._

_And once he's through, you will thank him and ask him to do it all over again in the same voice that you use to praise God, in the same voice that you use to make deals with the devil._

_You'll ask him to devastate your body then bring it back to life, over and over, and over again._

_He'll make you believe in miracles and show you the beauty of sin._

_All fucking night._

Erwin lets his pride arrange itself neatly, largely across him. He grants himself a small smile and a few more pages: 

_He pulls me into him; he's softer this time. His lips smooth out the shudders rippling through my skin. And his touches are apologies on the bruises he's left._

_He is merciless and then he is kind._

_I kiss him as a reward; I kiss him in thanks. And soon, his body becomes my body, his breaths become my breaths._

_He tells me that he loves me as he dips his head to kiss my shoulder._

_And he is as benevolent as he is cruel, as affectionate as he is cold._

_I want to ruin him in incredible ways and then love him back in incredible ways._

_Because that's what we are, him and I — fucking incredible._

_And also, incredible fucking._

Her voice sneaks up to him, wearing a red-lipped whisper and a smile. There's a small kiss pressed against his neck. 

Then she asks him, "So, what do you think?"

"This should be under the based on true events genre," he says.

She laughs. "If I did that, then everyone would know where I get my inspiration from. And a writer never reveals all their secrets." 

"Not even with me?" he asks.

She moves to sit on his lap. And he watches her fingers, sneaking across the arousal, strained beneath his clothes. Her touches trace the places that he likes and a quiet moan sweeps his tongue. 

A lipstick smile. "Not even with you, Erwin Smith."

"I have my ways," he tells her. 

"I'd like to see them," she says. 

And he knows to slide his hands up her thighs and dip between them. 

"Do you like that?" he asks. 

She closes her eyes, tilts her head to the side. A small hum. And all of his senses tremble beneath the fatal sound. 

"Now tell me," he whispers, "is this going to inspire the sequel to your book?" 

Another laugh forces her to open her eyes. "Oh, if you want me to tell my secrets, you're going to have to try harder than that, pretty boy." 

He picks her up and carries her to his room — laughter, and lipstick, and kisses in between his fingers, his lips, the buttons of his shirt. 

"I'll have you screaming all your secrets by the time I'm through with you," he tells her.

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)huehuehuee thanks for the read, hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it hueheuhueheu( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> Feedback is always welcome and greatly appreciated!


End file.
